


Proximity

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba move in together in Germany, and Noiz takes advantages of an opportunity that is presented to him. Noiz/Aoba, porn with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

The whole house is too old-fashioned for his tastes, with too many creaking stairs, shuddering pipes and overgrown gardens. The interior of place reminds him unpleasantly of the inn they'd stayed in at Platinum Jail, or one of the houses in the corny horror movies he used to download and watch as a kid just for the sake of passing time. It wasn't unliveable, but it was bad enough that a lot of things would need replacing or retouching.

His parents are probably glad to get rid of it; from the little he bothers to remember about what they said about their other properties, they'd been more excited about the penthouses and holiday homes they owned in other parts of Europe rather than the small rental properties from their own hometown. They might have offered this house first because they knew it would annoy him, but it's laughable to think they'd know him that well in the first place. He probably would have refused and found something better on his own if Aoba hadn't agreed to living in the house before Noiz could even open his mouth. Aoba says he wants to try fixing the place up while he's getting better at speaking German, wants to make it a home -- _their_ home -- and Noiz sees no reason to refuse him. So far, they've managed to move all of the unopened boxes and bags into one of the spare bedrooms, and set up the essential things like their bed and enough clothing to last them until they had time to unpack properly. Now it's late at night and Aoba is in the bathroom, washing off the layers of dirt and dust that had covered him when he'd made the mistake of opening the curtains in a particularly disused room.

Sighing softly, Noiz stretches his arms over the top of his head in a failed effort to work the cramps and aches out of his arms. For a few seconds he thinks back to Platinum Jail, to when he'd asked Aoba if they should shower together after the first time they'd touched each other. He'd been joking then, but so much had changed over the course of the last few months that it's now far more tempting to climb the stairs, open the bathroom door and turn his joke into a legitimate offer. As if on cue, Noiz hears the water pipes shake inside the walls; Usagimodoki squeaks and rolls off Ren's head in surprise as Ren comes out of sleep mode in reaction to the noise, before quickly settling back down and going back to sleep after checking that everything is okay. Noiz hears the sound of damp footfalls against the hardwood floor, sees the light flicker on in the upstairs landing, watches Aoba's shadow appear on the wall near the top of the stairs. It all disappears in the blink of an eye, timed with the sound of their bedroom door swinging shut with the exaggerated groan of disused metal.

Leaving the two allmates to rest on the floor, Noiz gets up off the box of clothes he's been sitting on since Aoba left him alone on the bottom floor and tiptoes up the stairs. He makes sure to step over the stairs that creak as he goes; he doesn't want a stupid mistake like that to give away his presence. 

He hadn't heard the click of the bedroom door shutting from the lower floor of the house, and Noiz is relieved to see that he'd been right. Aoba didn't bother shutting the door properly, and that works in his favour; opening the door would have meant risking drawing Aoba's attention. 

Aoba's lying stomach-down on their bed, wearing nothing but a damp towel around his waist and tiny drops of water on his skin. It's dripping from the tips of his hair, running in rivulets down his spine and pooling at the edge of the towel around his waist. Noiz watches him, licks his lips as Aoba shifts up towards his pillows and reaches for a book that's resting next to the lamp on his nightstand, the towel slipping down to his thighs as he moves. Mindlessly, Aoba grabs the towel between his fingers and pulls it back up to his waist, lips moving without sound as his eyes scan the pages of his book. Noiz takes one step forward, the floorboards creak beneath his weight, and he clicks his tongue between his teeth in irritation when Aoba flinches at the sound.

"Didn't see you come in," Aoba says, and Noiz can't help but smirk.

"Didn't want you to. It was funny to see you jump like that. Cute."

Aoba looks over his shoulder at Noiz, probably just so Noiz can see how hard he's rolling his eyes at him. Noiz laughs softly, and when he walks closer Aoba bends his legs at the knees to gives Noiz room to sit down. Noiz takes the offer and Aoba puts his legs back down over Noiz's lap, toes curling into the soles of his feet when Noiz rubs circles on the back of his knee with the pad of his thumb.

Now that's he's closer to Aoba, Noiz can see what he's reading; some sort of German textbook designed for native Japanese speakers. He'd had a feeling Aoba would be in this sort of mood when they moved away from Midorijima; the sort of mood where he feels useless if he isn't doing everything he can possibly do to calm things down.

He runs his palm along the length of Aoba's calf, stopping when he feels the rough material of the towel beneath his fingers; he should just tell Aoba that he'll teach him himself, the same way Aoba promised to teach him about the things he didn't know, but he guesses he'll be busier once they're settled in and he bothers to go into the office to help his brother with the family business. That doesn't seem to mean anything to him when he thinks about the time they'll spend together in the future. He'd never thought about the future before Aoba, but now that he does, it makes him realises just how much time they really have to teach one another. 

Aoba's eyes are moving over the pages slowly, thumbs moving down the margins of the pages so he doesn't lose his place as he reads. Noiz feels like he's doing the same thing, but his eyes aren't on the book; he follows every vein running beneath Aoba's skin with his eyes instead, trails the length of his spine until he reaches the towel around Aoba's waist. He brushes the material with his fingertips, light enough that Aoba doesn't notice his touch the first time that he does it. The second time, he pulls the material down a little, watches as more of Aoba's skin is exposed. Aoba notices this time, gives him a lazy attempt at a stern look from over his shoulder. Noiz smirks again, but this time it's a little closer to a genuine smile, and it's enough to make Aoba's grin break through his half-hearted frown.

Noiz presses his body against Aoba's, skin sliding against skin. The towel slips away as Noiz moves against him, so much so that it would probably look less indecent to get rid of it all together. A gentle shift of Aoba's hips takes care of that, and the towel drops to the floor with a wet thump. Aoba's still trying to concentrate on his book, but Noiz can see the subtle shiver as his fingertips trail down the side of Aoba's ribcage, feels goosebumps raise on Aoba's skin. He shifts down with an inelegant squirm of his hips and presses his lips to the small of Aoba's back, tasting the wetness of water lingering on his skin. Noiz hears Aoba's soft gasp of breath and flicks his tongue out instead, tracing the length of Aoba's spine. It's good to be able to take his time, to move as slowly as he wants and to tease until Aoba's trembling and writhing from his touch.

Aoba's attention is finally off his book; he places it down on the mattress and to the side. The pages crease and almost tear when his palm slips over the cover at the feeling of Noiz's tongue dipping lower, following the lines of the muscles in his thigh.

"Insatiable brat," Aoba whispers, and he sticks the tip of his tongue over his teeth in response to Noiz's annoyed pout. It's a tease, a common one at that; in response, he nips lightly at soft, pale flesh and licks his lips when Aoba hisses from the sudden sting.

"Does it hurt?" Noiz asks, unable to stop himself from smiling as Aoba rubs at the light marks his teeth left on his skin.

"What do you think?" Aoba replies. He sounds a little bit annoyed now, and that's not what Noiz wants. He presses his tongue to the bite mark on Aoba's skin, soft and slow, soothing it as best he can. Listening to Aoba's breathing even out and slow down is good, but it's even better to hear it grow rough again, but this time it isn't irritation that's causing the change. Noiz hums, slides his hands along Aoba's side and lets his thumbs follow the curves of his shoulder blades as he presses an open-mouthed, sucking kiss to the curve of Aoba's ass.

The sound Aoba makes is unlike any that Noiz has ever heard him make before: Aoba's usually louder, more unrestrained when he touches him, but this time is different. He's quiet, but he's still vocal, and every soft whimper that spills over Aoba's lips goes straight to Noiz's cock. 

"Noiz," Aoba says, breathy and begging. He rolls over as much as he possibly can with Noiz's weight on his lower half, and Noiz vaguely wets his lips with the tip of his tongue when he catches sight of how hard Aoba is already. He shakes his head in response, presses Aoba back onto the bed stomach-down and barely heeds the soft whine of protest from Aoba. Aoba's breathing loud until Noiz runs his thumb along the cleft of his ass, and then he falls silent, every muscle strung tight in anticipation. Noiz's hands are shaking and his breathing is so rough that his chest aches, but the ache is so good that he can't think of how to describe it. He can barely hold himself back as he runs his hands across Aoba's ass again and his thumb presses against Aoba's hole.

Aoba flinches, his breath hitching, but he doesn't move any more than that. Noiz decides to take advantage of that and swipes his tongue against Aoba's hole instead.  
" _Ah_!"

Aoba looks over his shoulder at Noiz, mouth agape. His cheeks are bright red, but it's the expression on his face that makes Noiz laugh. Not disgust, but a sort of stunned shock mixed with curiosity and disbelief.

"No good?" Noiz asks, grazing his teeth over the soft flesh of Aoba's ass.

"... dunno," Aoba mumbles, letting his head fall back on his pillow as his face burned even darker red. "Weird, but..."  
Noiz runs his palm along the smooth curve of Aoba's lower back in reassurance, and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his thigh before turning back to the task at hand.

Aoba feels good under his tongue, soft and smooth and tasting of sweet, clean skin. Noiz hums and swipes his tongue over Aoba's hole again, licking up to his tail bone. Noiz only stops when Aoba whimpers and lifts his hips when he tries to move away.

Noiz hums again, but this time it's less to do with arousal and more to do with amusement. "Still weird?"

Aoba groans and writhes as Noiz runs his palm along his spine again. "Shut up."

Noiz took his time with raising one hand to his mouth to wet his fingers, just for the sake of teasing Aoba even more. Aoba groans with relief as Noiz's fingers press inside him, rocking his hips back against the pressure and when Noiz swipes his tongue from Aoba's balls to his hole, he cries out so sharply that Noiz jumps.

Aoba's body is beginning to tighten around his fingers, and so Noiz pulls away. Aoba curses breathlessly at the loss of sensation, and Noiz grins as he guides Aoba from his hands and knees and onto his back. He strips off his own clothes as Aoba gets comfortable, and he knows he really has no right to laugh at Aoba; he's so hard that it hurts.

Noiz slides between Aoba's legs, spits into his palm and slicks his cock. "Ready?"

Aoba wrinkles his nose, averts his gaze and shifts away from the damp patch he left on the bed sheets. Noiz smirks and leans down to kiss Aoba's throat just to feel it hitch under the pressure, just to feel the vibrations of Aoba's moans tickle his lips. He guides Aoba's hands to rest beneath his knees; Aoba seems to get the hint and holds his own legs as steady as he can as Noiz presses his cock against his hole. The pressure alone is enough to make Aoba moan when he's in this state, and precome begins leaking from the tip of his cock before Noiz is even inside of him. It's hard to hold back when Aoba's this desperate to be touched, but Noiz settles for letting his hands rest on Aoba's sides, thumbs drawing tiny, soothing patterns on his skin. 

Noiz pushes forward then, slow enough to get another ragged moan from Aoba as his cock presses inside of him. Noiz always wonders how Aoba can be so open for him, so willing and yet so tight around his cock at the same time, but he never works it out; it doesn't matter in the end, because his mind is wiped clean of everything but Aoba at times like this, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Aoba looks half-gone already -- legs trembling, palms slick with sweat and slipping against the soft skin of his thighs, top teeth worrying bottom lip, eyes shut -- and his breath hitches dangerously as Noiz pushes forward and sheathes himself to the hilt.

Noiz breathes slowly to calm himself, tries his best to maintain his cool as Aoba moans and tightens around his cock. "Okay?"

Aoba nods and licks his lips, eyes half-lidded beneath long lashes as he stares at Noiz. "Yeah... feels good."

"Heh." Noiz smirks and presses his lips to Aoba's knee. Aoba squirms, face red with heat as Noiz's gaze followed every line of his body, every rivulet of water left on his skin by the damp tips of his hair. 

"Noiz, _move_."

Noiz sucks in a lungful of air and obeys, light-headed with arousal as he thrusts once, deep enough to draw a high-pitched moan from Aoba's throat. There's no space between their skin, no words passing between them; the only sounds are their ragged breaths and the soft noise of skin on skin. Aoba is shaking, rocking his hips back against Noiz's with a single-minded hunger that spurs Noiz to move faster, deeper, and suddenly he feels as if he can't breathe fast enough to keep air in his lungs.

Noiz lets his gaze wander over Aoba's body as he moves inside of him; he doesn't know where to look, and so he tries to take all of it in instead, refusing to linger on one spot for too long. Aoba's face is bright pink and his eyes are shut, lips opening and shutting wordlessly as Noiz moves inside of him. His chest is rising and falling unevenly, pale skin flushed with exertion, and his cock is straining and leaking precome onto his belly. Noiz swallows thickly and reaches down to run his fingertips from the base of Aoba's cock to the head, feeling sticky warmth on his skin.

Aoba _sobs_ then, arches into Noiz's touch like it hurts to not have his hand on him. His legs are quivering, straining as they lock around Noiz's waist.

"Noiz," Aoba whimpers, eyes cracking open. "I need..."

He doesn't bother finishing and simply moves his hands instead, one falling to claw at the bed sheets and the other slipping down and over his own cock. Noiz is about to protest and pull Aoba's hand away until he feels the way Aoba's body reacts to the stimulation; the sudden, hot tightness around his dick is so good that he has to stop for a few seconds to regain his control. In the end, all he can do is moan when Aoba starts grinding down against him, and bat Aoba's hand away from his cock and replace it with his own.

"Aoba," Noiz whispers, desperation creeping into his voice. " _Aoba_."

Aoba's answering cry of his name and the rock of his hips leaves Noiz balancing on the edge, and when he brushes his thumb against the sensitive spot below the head of his cock and teases over the slit, the way Aoba's body grows tight around his cock is enough to send him crashing over the edge. Noiz submits and comes long and hard inside of Aoba, Aoba's name spilling from his lips as if it's the only thing he remembers how to say. It takes barely more than a few sharp movements of Noiz's hand to bring Aoba to climax after that, and he comes all over Noiz's hand with a choked cry, shaking all over as his come runs down his cock and pools on his stomach.

Aoba takes a few moments to catch his breath as Noiz pulls out of him and falls to the side. Noiz feels like his head is spinning, like it will hurt to even move, but he finds himself shifting to make room for Aoba to lie next to him as the other man crawls closer. Noiz wrinkles his nose; Aoba's _sticky_ , all heat and sweat against the side of his body, but he supposes that he probably doesn't feel much better to Aoba. 

"Oi," Aoba mutters. Noiz has to twist around and crane his neck to look at him properly, and the only reward he gets for his efforts is a smirk and a poke between the eyes from Aoba's index finger.

Noiz grits his teeth and raises one hand to his face, glaring at Aoba with his one visible eye. "... damn it, Aoba."

Aoba grins impishly and grabbed Noiz's hand. It takes a little bit of effort to get Noiz to move, but once he does Aoba presses his lips against his forehead instead.

"What was that for?" Noiz asks, lying back down against the pillows as Aoba curls up against the side of his body.

"Which are you talking about?"

"Both."

"The flick was for making me need another shower. And for being a brat. And..."

"And after that?" Noiz says. Aoba would probably go on for as long as Noiz allowed him to before he got to the actual point if Noiz let him.

Aoba grins again and leans up to ruffle Noiz's hair. "Do I need a reason?"

Noiz narrowed his eyes. "Sap."

"Brat."

"Love you."

"Good," Aoba says, "love you too."

Despite the mess, it was easy for Noiz to hold Aoba close until sleep took them both after hearing those words.


End file.
